


Finished

by Prawnperson



Category: Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012)
Genre: All hurt no comfort, Angst, Confessions, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/M, I’m going to keep writing for this fandom like it’s a popular one, Jennifer you IDIOT, gone wrong, mostly not my dialogue, one (1) swear, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: The pirate in green and Jennifer share a talk. It doesn’t go well.
Relationships: Pirate in green/Jennifer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Finished

**Author's Note:**

> All the dialogue used in this scene is an edited version of dialogue from the comedy series car share. Please check it out, you would not expect it to hurt your heart how it does. This contains spoilers for the series!

“So you’re not bothered?”

The pirate in green finally asks, voice low and a bit shaky, staring out over the darkening water. Jennifer can feel something hot tense in her back. It’s an almost painful tingle of fear, of annoyance, of confusion.

“I climb up to the crow’s nest almost every night to sit with you. Of course I’m bothered. I wouldn’t do that if I wasn’t bothered.”

“Then why don’t you tell me that?”

Everything beneath them looks small and insignificant. The height they’re at in the nest obscures all the usual details of the ship and makes it feel very distant. It’s just them now, out on the water or up in the sky, depending on how The pirate beside her is acting. Right now Jennifer feels she is definitely out on the water.

“I’m not good at this sort of thing, alright?”

“You are. You’re good with every other man who...”

He cuts himself off then, but she knows what he was about to say. It’s too much, too soon, but still all too late and she knows it. She’s had this coming for a long time and she still has no idea how to process it all. She frantically tries to find something distracting.

“Look at that there. You normally don’t see seagulls this time of the night.”

It’s distant. Causal. The type of small talk she would make with some other one of the lads she wasn’t familiar with.

“I gave you a book and you never said anything.”

“I did. I said thanks.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Jennifer can see him shift his hands awkwardly, clenching the rounded edges of the boards beneath them until she wonders if he’ll snap them. 

“You didn’t say if you’d read the part in it from the note.”

She purses her lips together.

The poem.

“I thought we shared things.”

“We do. A boat.”

It hurts to say it. It makes her chest clench with a bitter pain she doesn’t want to feel. She wonders if it seizes him as well.

“Is that it, is it? Is that all I am?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say!”

All of a sudden the pirate in green’s voice goes higher. Louder, too, quivering angrily in an effort to stop himself from crying even as his hands dig into the fabric of his britches and tighten.

“I want you to tell me how you feel for once!”

“What is it you want me to say, that I was completely overwhelmed by the book, that I’ve never been given something like that and had it mean something to me in my life and it scared the shit out of me?”

The deep breath she takes now mirrors his own shallow, trembling inhales. The heat all over her body is not pleasant, nor is it welcome. It is so tense. So painful. 

“It made me feel things I’ve not felt for ages and...I didn’t know how to react. I’ve been done over before. You know that.”

“So why didn’t you just tell me that? I wouldn’t-“

“Just because you say those things doesn’t mean they’re true! I’m not like you! Unlike you, I don’t live my life in a bloody fairytale.”

The winds are quiet, the boat bobbing leisurely in the water. It is quiet and peaceful. It would be a nice night in any other situation but the one they’re in. Jennifer attempts to harden the muscles in her back when he moves next to her into a defensive position.

“I don’t live in a fairytale, Jennifer. I just want to be happy!”

“And we are happy, aren’t we? It’s you who’s ruining it because you always have to put bloody labels on everything!”

When she finally looks at him, her heart breaks. 

“I can’t do this anymore.”

He says, sitting up and slinging his legs over the railing of the crow’s nest. His feet land on the crisscrossed rigging as he awkwardly clambers down to hold onto it. Jennifer knows exactly what he’s doing and it still makes her feel desperate.

“What’re you doing? Where-where are you going?”

“I can’t waste anymore time Jennifer! I’ve told you! I haven’t got time to waste!”

“Where are you going?”

He’s crying now, or at least, the tears in his eyes have finally started to fall, although there is no sniffling or bawling. Only the same shaky voice that is so loud everyone down below must be able to hear it. They must know. They all must.

“I’m goin’. Gettin’ out.”

“Out where?”

“Of the crow’s nest. Of your life.”

“Why?”

Jennifer’s heart is beating so hard it’s hurting her chest. Even though she can’t look away from his face, shiny with tear tracks, she can feel eyes burn into her skin from down below. An audience. They have an audience.

“Because I love you, that’s why! And it’s killing me that you don’t feel the same!”

And he starts to climb down the rigging. Jennifer doesn’t know why she’s trying to do something as she watches him descend, but she still scrabbles desperately with phrases that don’t sound like what they mean anymore. The sensation of complete and utter hopelessness surrounds Jennifer until she swears she could drown in it.

“No, you can’t-wait! You’re-stop!”

But it’s no good. 

Once he is gone, Jennifer lets herself cry out the frustration that finally cracks open her misery like a pickaxe into ice.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are just a gender swapped John and Kayleigh, change my mind.


End file.
